Honesty
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Song fic based off of four songs by Rodney Atkins, follows Emily and JJ through parts of their relationship. Emily/JJ.


A/N: Ok so I have a ton of Fics that I'm making my way through right now, and I'd like some input on what you guys really wanna see, happy, sad, song fics, what. If you want me to work on my other series stuff, you have to tell me otherwise I'll be popping out all these different random fics. Mainly depressing ones too Maybe you really liked the way one or more of my fics was set up, tell me I'll try to do more that way, I aim to please. . Well I hope you enjoy this is one fic based off of Rodney Atkins four songs listed below.

Honesty

Invisibly shaken

Whats left of me

Wasted whiskey

Emily keeps looking at JJ, the tears slowly falling from her eyes. How did their life come down to this; a list on a napkin of what the other person wanted, from the diviorce. Emily looked down at her list and couldn't help but think what JJ would write, maybe the car? The house? The kids? Emily slid her napkin over to JJ…

JJ didn't miss one of those glances Emily was giving her. The woman she still loved was sitting there crying, over the fact that JJ had slipped up and met Will. JJ knew Emily wouldn't want much of anything, and whatever it was she wanted, she'd most likely get. JJ looked down at the napkin Emily had folded in half and handed to her. She unfolded it and started to read.

Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust. A little less time for the rest of the world and more for the two of us. Kisses each morning, I love you's at night, just like it use to be, the way life was when you were in love with me.

JJ couldn't help the tears from falling; she flinched when Emily wiped them away, then relaxed into the touch. Here she was thinking Emily would ask for the kids, when all she wants is JJ's love.

Emily looked at JJ, she would forgive her for sleeping with Will. She would do anything to keep JJ, give up her job, move away from here, anything. She just wanted to have JJ wrapped in her arms every night.

6 months before.

Morgan pats Emily's back every time he passes. Everyone saw the missing family photos from the two desks. They noticed the changes in the way Emily and JJ looked at each other, heartbroken and begging for forgiveness…

"Stop… just stop Morgan." Emily snaps at him, everyone knew JJ slept with Will. Everyone knew JJ was the one to call it off but they couldn't understand how Emily could just roll over and accept it. No one saw her alone though.

Emily had paid the sitter to take the kids to her mother's, just till she could hold herself together for more than 20 minutes. It was the 9th day since JJ told her she slept with Will and that she didn't know if she still loved her anymore. Emily had just nodded and didn't do anything to stop her wife as she walked out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut though, Emily broke down, hitting the floor so hard she knew JJ had to have heard. Emily pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Sobbed with each memory that went through her head.

Everyday Emily walked into the BAU head held high, makeup hiding the red eyes, and the toll she had taken from the break up. She'd do her work and go home, not looking at JJ or anyone else; she was just there for a paycheck. JJ had no idea how she could deal with the close contact. JJ couldn't even stand herself. She had hurt Emily, all by herself, and now Will wouldn't stop calling her. Some how it had leaked to him that JJ left Emily, he wanted to be there, for support, or so he said. JJ had been staying at his hotel room, she knew it was a mistake but it was all she could think of. Looking out at Emily she wondered how had she screwed up so much.

8 years before

JJ shoved Emily away from her and walked out the door, her keys, cell phone, and VCR in hand. Emily had rolled her eyes at JJ's antics.

"That's real pathetic Jay." Emily shouted at her and JJ flipped her off. "Very mature."

"Emily Prentiss, I swear to god…." JJ turned around, she couldn't stand it anymore. "See what's in that car? That's all I have left, you have my self esteem, heart and soul, and my fucking dignity. How could I have been so naïve?" JJ turned back around and walked back to her truck. "You know what… had it not been for your good looks…" JJ gave a half laugh. "Whatever." She slammed the door and Emily watched as she drove off.

"Oh fuck…" Emily looked after JJ's truck, she made a mistake. "Should I call her? No that would mean I gave in." Emily turned and went back in the house, JJ would be back…

Emily had gone to the bar, almost nightly since JJ walked out. Sure Emily had pushed her toward it, didn't mean she had to go. Emily always handed her keys to the bar keep, and would get hammered every night, hell now she knew her taxi drivers name by heart. No matter how much she would drink though she just couldn't get JJ off her mind.

"The memories!"

"Your mom and dad! For being right," JJ turned around shocked to see Emily behind her.

"What…"

"That we'd never work." Emily smirked. JJ knew Emily was barely close to even being tipsy.

"That's not true!"

"What, the part about them thinking that, or us not working?"

"I…" JJ didn't know what to say.

"You not working!" someone yelled and pushed Emily toward JJ. JJ caught Emily, putting them in an awkward situation.

"I'm… a… sorry." Emily stood back up.

"Don't be." JJ brushed Emily's stray hair back. "I…missed you."

"Oh thank god!" Emily pulled JJ to her and kissed her passionately. There were cheers all around the bar, when they pulled apart JJ smiled and wrapped am arm around Emily, and grabbed her shot with the other hand.

"To new beginnings!" everyone toasted and JJ and Emily downed their shots before kissing again.

Today.

JJ looked up at Emily and cried. That was her life, the highs and the lows, they were the 'dynamic duo' as Garcia called them, the 'devil's shoes' as Morgan called them, though neither had any idea what that meant. She couldn't just leave her life, she hadn't tried hard enough. She knew every time she was in Will's arms that she wasn't happy enough. That she missed her family, her dogs, her lover. She missed being kissed while in the shower right before Emily got out, and missed the debates on who had to go out with the dogs when it was cold. She missed watching awful movies with Emily, just for an excuse to be close to her. She missed having to pick up Lego pieces from the living room floor before she cleaned, and tucking her kids in with her wife.

JJ felt arms around her and immediately started crying on the shoulder.

"I love you Emily, I love you so much." JJ cried and Emily pulled her closer to her.

"I know JJ." She kissed the top of her head. "I know, because I love you too." JJ heard paper being ripped up and looked just in time to see Emily ripping the divorcé papers.

"I didn't…

"Don't," Emily put a finger to her lips. "We can just forget about this ok?" JJ nodded. "I've missed you."

"I missed you more." JJ said and was shocked when Emily kissed her lightly. That confirmed to JJ that everything was going to be ok.


End file.
